1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is concerned with vehicle frame structures used on tractors supporting a loader and a backhoe. Specifically a frame is provided having tapered channel forwardly extending frame rails emanating from a backhoe mounting frame at the rear section of the vehicle. A loader tower is welded to the tapered channel frame rails and is positioned to distribute loader imposed loads to the widest parts of the tapered channels.
The forward ends of each tapered channel frame member is narrower than the rear end, and is thus a weight saving advantage as the front end of the frame supports only relatively light loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art frame structures for loader/backhoes are generally of one of two types. A first type would include a simple tractor frame to which appendages for supporting a loader and for supporting a backhoe are welded. In other embodiments a second frame is attached to a basic tractor frame to provide mounting for the digging and stabilizing devices. The advantage of the prior art basic frame and the ancillary equipment frame combination is that the vehicle operator can append either the loader or the backhoe or both to the basic tractor frame depending on the requirements of the excavating job.
A second typical loader/backhoe frame is of a type that is more unitized. That is, a single frame supports both the vehicle drive train and the earth working attachments such as a front mounted bucket type loader and a rear mounted backhoe. Examples of this type of machine are manufactured by the assignee of record in this disclosure. The frames presently manufactured by the assignee incorporate a rear section for accompanying a backhoe and a pair of forward extending channel frame rails. A loader tower is welded to the outboard surfaces of the frame rails and a yoke or hoop is provided at the front of the frame.
A frame shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,462 to Krolak, et al. was reviewed and is considerably different from the instant frame. The Krolak frame is for a crawler type vehicle. The forwardly extending frame rails are tapered box section components as contrasted to the tapered channel section components presented here. Also significant is the absence of a loader tower midway along the front frame members. Further differences include the method of attaching the rear section to the frame rails (i.e. the use of the transition plates in the instant invention) and most apparently the radically different rear end sections.